


owe

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x07 Element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: But one thing remained as she began to descend down the old concert concrete steps - the knot in her stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Riverdale. I think I should part these one-shots of Cheryl and Jughead in a series part... (and I did) but as of now after this episode, I have another chapter 1x07 element or two to knock out.

She signed the bottom of the check in her neat ligature before sliding it across the counter with an unamused expression on her face. The woman behind the glass give a smile as she eagerly took the check and the red head had an inkling the police station didn’t get many donations – donations that would help improve the out of date station but something was in it for her. She knew how to bargain and did just that with the Sheriff himself after she received a text from Elizabeth – she knew Jug couldn’t have hurt Jason but didn’t disclosure the true nature but simply reminded the good townsman that he and Betty were investigating while he was at an idiotic school talent show. (She had prior engagements but did send flowers to Josie and the girls.) The bargain was simple – Jug would get to keep investigating while keeping the Sheriff in the loop and she wouldn’t go tell her parents that the police department had been reckless with their son’s investigation for days; honestly it wasn’t a no-brainer. And if you factor in a mention of a couple of grand to keep this off Jug’s record then it kept the conversation lively.

Cheryl kept her eyes on the woman as she began to make a receipt and knew it wouldn’t be long before the Andrews’ and Cooper would appear. It was sheer luck she had managed to be around the block when she received the frantic SOS Jughead, police station and knew it could be only one thing but still surpassed the knot in her stomach when she entered. She glanced around the hall as the woman began to slide the receipt towards her and promptly reached out to grip it – it was unreadable but there a date and signature, she supposed that’d due, her mother always told her to retain her receipts, “Thanks…” She trailed as she heard a familiar voice and smirked. 

There in all his glory was her not-so or maybe so secretive friend and the only person she trusted besides Jay-Jay, Jughead. His beanie was lopsided but she saw a slight smirk when his eyes reached her eyes, she shifted her glance towards the accompanying police office and raised an eyebrow – in less than a minute, her and him were alone. It paid to have your name plastered across the lone town. She took a step in his direction and noticed he began to do the same, “You owe me, Jones. You so owe me.”

Jughead laughed as he reached her and took in her usual queen bee façade with an appreciation. She bit her lip as an attempt to join and was glad it was successful and shifted towards a different subject, “I know why you didn’t tell me but honestly, Jones we tell one another everything.” Jughead winced at the sudden approximation and knew the fact that he knew Polly is pregnant with Jason’s child would be brought up but he did only find out the day before.

“I am sorry Blossom but I literally found out twenty-four hours ago before,” Jughead said before he paused for dramatic effect as Cheryl rolled her eyes before continuing, “all this happened. I was going to tell you but Mrs. Cooper held the press conference.” Cheryl grimaced at the mention of the oldest Cooper and willed her thoughts away from that territory. 

“I know you would have and when you get settled, I and you will have that discussion,” Cheryl proclaimed as she reached forward to move a strand of his raven hair towards the side – he always did look handsome, he gave her look as she did so and was about to open her mouth when a subtle cough was heard. She stilled her movements as the vision of the Andrews’ and Cooper where before her. 

She withdrew her hand and felt herself began to harder once more, she could be normal when she was around Jug but towards others she needed to be viewed as something – weak wasn’t an opinion, “Well, the gang of the Happy Go Lucky’s are here and I am due for a night out after the day I’ve had.” She commented as she began to crumble the receipt and began to move forward with a subtle whisper towards Jug, “We will finish this later and you will owe me.” He smiled and knew the owing wouldn’t be too bad but couldn’t help but wonder what she would have said before the others should up. The sounds of her boots making their way out of the police station could be heard until she reached the outside. It was bright – too bright as she stuffed the crumpled piece of paper into her pocket as she reached for the phone that occupied its space first. She had a few choose words and knew just the person to spew towards. But one thing remained as she began to descend down the old concert concrete steps - the knot in her stomach.


End file.
